


【盾冬】驱魔之夜(下)

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Demon, Exorcism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: *某种意义上的“蛇盾”*强迫行为*“恶魔附身”类似于放大了人最恶的欲望，但是行为和动机都来源于正主。→大概就是Barnes被Steve的欲望和恶意给强了。





	【盾冬】驱魔之夜(下)

自渎并不是件难事，可当它带了表演的性质，做起来就变了味。

你需要把愉悦他人放在追寻身体快感之前，这意味着心理上的屈服。同时，如果你的身体足够敏感，它还会很快让你感到无底的空虚。

Barnes不是没尝过男人，但他从来没做过下面那个，更别说给眼前的家伙表演“操自己”的桥段。

他羞恼至极，却不得不压着脾气进行下去。他的牛仔裤和底裤都卡在小腿上，性器安静的躺在耻毛间，没有一丝欲望的迹象。

“你想让我来告诉你怎么抚摸自己吗？”Steve面露微笑的看着他，语气平和的像在聊天气，出言却满是嘲弄，“别像个处男一样束手束脚的，Bucky。”

那种隐隐透露出来的居高临下的劲头让Barnes一阵恼火。

这对他来说太过了。

Barnes咬着腮肉，沉默的抚上腿间，尽量不去想这其中的屈辱含义，可他还是硬不起来。这很正常，对于任何一个普通人来说，在这种诡异的情况之下还能兴奋的起来才是怪事。

房间一片寂静，只能听见两人轻微的呼吸声。

Steve在无声的催促他。Barnes知道，就算自己故意拖延时间，结果也只会使Steve的灵魂受到更严重的损伤。恶魔在他身体内霸占主权的时间越长，灵魂融合的恶劣影响就越大。而这种伤害，几乎是不可逆转的。

Barnes心知肚明，自己别无选择。

他得救他，越快越好。

Barnes缓缓套弄着颜色浅淡的性器，眼睛尽量不去看那个脆弱而羞耻的地方，而是看向地面。他想尽量无视这一切，忽略自己正在被迫玩弄自己的身体来取悦别人的残酷事实。他身下是一把有着扶手和软垫的椅子，这对他来说大概是唯一值得庆幸的事，至少他的屁股不用贴在冷冰冰的椅面上，被凉意浇灭他刚聚起来的一点可怜兮兮的性欲。

他竭力的刺激着自己，套弄性器的速度越来越快，手法也更大胆，时不时就用柔软的指腹蹭弄翕动的马眼。Barnes竭力用理智控制自己，出于最后的自尊，他基本没什么享受欲望的意思，几乎巴不得立刻就射出来，好把这件该死的、荒唐至极的事情就此解决。

一丝细微的暖流钻进他的小腹，Barnes的大腿悄悄抖了一下——他是受到性欲的攻击而情不自禁，于是便有点懊恼的抿起嘴唇。

原始冲动一旦占据上风，理智就很难再翻盘，管他什么伦理道德，都得烧毁在欲火之中。人很难不沦为追求欲望的动物，谁都一样。

——有感觉了。

Barnes瞌上眼皮轻轻喘息，他在羞耻中看到了可怕的火星。

这一切都落在Steve眼里，那恶魔正陶醉其中。

畏惧、怨恨、羞耻、倔强、委屈、愤怒……如此之多的负面情绪中还深深隐藏着一丝人类的爱意，这让那股情欲陡然变的生动妩媚，让他难以自拔。

为了看得更清晰，Steve靠近他几步，命令道，“把腿分开，搭在扶手上。要知道，你可不只是在自慰，而是在为我表演。”

Barnes睁开眼，眼神堪称怒视，却因情欲染上眼眶而越发显得像是勾引。他停下手上动作，马眼中吐出的白液将他的性器染上情色的光泽。他涨红了脸，费力脱下裤子扔到一边，咬了咬牙才将两腿分开，按照Steve说的那样，分开摆在扶手上。

他的腿几乎成了m型，最脆弱而私密的地方就那样敞开给人看，而Steve又站的离他那么近，这让Barnes充满了不确定的恐慌。Steve可以清晰地看见他大腿根部的肌肉因恐惧而轻微抽搐。

Barnes那费了很长时间才终于半勃的性器，就颤巍巍的吊在腿间，粉红色的顶端孱弱的吐着晶莹的液体。这场景让Steve很满意，他甚至像安慰宠物一样骚了骚Barnes的下巴。

Barnes最脆弱最私密的部位就这样暴露人前，巨大的背德感击中了他，一开始他几乎要软了。可一旦身体尝到了甜头，那股欲望的火就会自己寻找燃料，所有的羞耻与紧张反而为欲望火上浇油，化为最原始的刺激，令他品尝到几乎前所未有的奇特感觉。

Steve的眼神无声的游走在他身上，那目光太过炽热直白，几乎烫的他颤抖。

“你想要杀了我吗？”

Steve的声音突然变得前所未有的低沉而富有磁性，几乎引的Barnes的呼吸为之颤抖。Barnes意识到那是恶魔的蛊惑。

他遵循意识点了点头。

Barnes残存的理智告诉他一定要救steve，否则那个无辜而可怜的大男孩就会永远消失在世界上，却不会被任何人发现，更别说追念与祝福。顶替他的恶魔则会用他的身体肆无忌惮的作恶，将无数的恶名镌刻在他清白的名誉上。

“那就用你的身体杀死我吧。”

Barnes还没来得及领会这句话的意思，Steve的身体便无情的压上来。

被进入的瞬间，强烈的痛楚和涨满感席卷了Barnes的身体。他不得不攀紧Steve宽厚的肩膀，哑声粗喘，才找回迷失的感知。

Steve的性器就实打实的嵌在他体内，他甚至因此不敢闭眼，他将他紧紧的包裹着，一旦闭上眼几乎就能描绘出那尺寸惊人的东西的形状。

这太荒诞了。

自己堂堂一个猎魔人，竟然被恶魔附身的家伙给上了？

这个认知冲击着Barnes，漫长的自渎前戏带来的空虚和任人摆布的耻辱让他泛上一阵酸楚的委屈。他不是没想过宰了眼前这个家伙，不管他是人是鬼，反正拼死一搏，就算不能同归于尽，也能让他丢掉半条命，作为自己尊严尽失的精神赔偿。

他是猎魔人Barnes，死在他手底下的鬼怪不在少数，他相信自己有那个能力。

可是他又想到那个男孩对他笑的样子，那金灿灿的短发和像海洋般的蓝眼睛，他大概是找不到第二个拥有这些珍宝的人了，他没办法就那样不顾一切的反击——不顾会伤害到Steve的身体——只为了自己所谓的自尊心。

“Barnes先生，请问我可以操你了吗？”

Steve恶趣味的附在他耳边，舌尖沿着他柔软的耳廓游走，喷出的热气令Barnes一阵恍惚。

他语气如此温柔体贴，与之截然相反的，则是他粗暴至极的动作。

Barnes没防备会被他顶那么深。

一声惨兮兮的哭叫被他闷在喉咙深处。他鼻翼翕动，喘息声带着潮意，紧紧咬着后槽牙才没哭出来。  
Steve像是初尝禁果的愣头青，食髓知味的快感令他紧紧抓着Barnes的胯全力顶弄，每次都直捅进最深处，刺激的他条件反射的分泌出更多粘稠的肠液。

“你太紧了。甜心，放松。”Steve陷入激动的情绪之中，他吻了吻Barnes汗湿的鬓角，力道很重。

即使身处劣势，像是有些自暴自弃般——Barnes开始回嘴。当然他也因此尝到了苦头。

“虽然有点难以置信，不过你才是真的第一次不是吗？”

他不知死活的嘲笑令Steve停止了抽送，而是抵在他柔软的内壁上研磨，坚硬的柱头紧紧的蹭着细腻敏感的肠肉。后穴顿时痒麻至极，同时又异常空虚，连着前面也被刺激到而抬起了头，马眼吐出更多的精液，沾湿他的大腿根。

Barnes像是被抽筋的猎物，身体猛的弹动一下，险些忍不住自己扭动腰肢，用潮湿紧热的小穴去吞吐那根粗壮的阴茎，只为了填满自己空虚至极的最深处，或者哪怕只为了止痒、只为了疯狂的欲火给他片刻的平静。

“你确实有值得抓的价值，”Steve吻着他的肩胛骨，“但你还能嘴硬多久，关于你想被我操这件事？如果我再给你一点甜头，是不是就能抓住你了？”他说着，手开始套弄起一直被Barnes刻意忽略的性器，“你看看它多可怜，像你一样充满渴望，却又被故意忽视，得不到应有的满足和快乐。”

Barnes因疼痛和挣扎出了一身汗，肌肤却在朦胧的月光下显得格外润泽和情色。他呜咽着——棕色的发丝黏在嘴角也无力拨开——竭尽全力妄图忽略自己正在被操干的事实，但他的身体还是因异物入侵的强烈不适而忍不住夹紧肠道，希望将那东西推出去。

Barnes的身心都在抗拒身后那个人的侵犯，Steve却没有一丝泄气，这份倔强反而激起了他久违的征服欲。

恶魔舔了舔上唇，决定透露一点无伤大雅的真相，作为这场强硬性事的润滑剂。

“有件事我想告诉你。灵魂融合的影响是相互的，区别只在于对彼此作用的强弱而已。” 

Steve明显感觉到Barnes的身体僵住了，连抵抗也迟缓起来，于是继续道，“还记得救起蛇的农夫是怎么死的吗？” 

“你想说什么？”

Barnes感觉那东西趁着他分神的时候，又向更深处研磨，他皱眉发出浅浅的喘息，像搁浅在岸上的鱼，不得不攥紧拳头来抵抗那种失控的欲望带来的诱惑。

“我对你的所做的一切，动机全都来自‘我’的潜意识。要让你死其实很容易。可我想看看，为了救这条蛇你能忍受什么程度的耻辱。”

Barnes不可置信的仰头，仿佛看到什么可怖的真相，那双绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的。他抓紧了Steve的手臂，“你在胡说。骗子。”

“你真的这么觉得？”Steve嘲弄般抽送两下，提醒他正被自己的性器操着，那两下操的又深又重，仿佛囊袋都要一并捅进去，弄的Barnes发出难耐而痛苦的低吟。他的眼眶明显更红了，无助的眼泪几乎挂在长长的睫毛上。

Steve看出他面对真相的胆怯和抗拒，出于恶意的天性，反而更加乐不可支，“你害怕听到这个？可是你心里已经明白了不是吗？” 

Barnes突然狠狠挣了两下，却被有所预料的Steve一把摁住脖颈，只能在他的手掌的桎梏下喘着粗气。Steve顶弄的太深，已经深到Barnes难以置信的程度。在此之前，Barnes从来没想过也不知道自己的会被开发到这种程度，一种可怕的缓缓滋生的情欲笼罩了他、席卷了他、抓住了他。

Barnes生理性的颤抖起来，甬道在疼痛中小心翼翼的收缩着，但多亏了这丝疼痛，他尚且还算清醒。更让他陷入恐慌的是Steve接下来的话。

“你想拯救的这个孩子，可是想操你想的不得了。” Steve直白的点破一切。他在他耳边吐气，斯斯的气声像是蛇在吐信，透着说不出的阴冷狡诈和十足的嘲弄，“你准备好承受拯救’我’的代价了吗？”

事情转向一发不可收拾的局面。

Barnes已经记得不清这是自己第几次高潮，他觉得自己就快被操死了。

他被Steve操到发出抽泣，肠壁痉挛不止，性器颤抖不已却只能渗出稀薄的液体。Steve却仍在继续这场几乎堪称折磨的性事，粗大野蛮的性器强硬的贯穿着狭窄柔软的穴口，他乐此不疲的欣赏着交合处溅出的白色液体，顺着Barnes白皙的肌肤蜿蜒流淌。

他没有任何停下来的意思。

在Barnes被干过第一次后，Steve就将他带进了卧室。沉浸在高潮中的Barnes头脑昏沉，过了好一会才意识到换了地点。他被摆弄着换了一个姿势，双臂被反剪在身后，被Steve牢牢的摁在背部，双膝跪在床上，被迫抬着腰承受操弄。

寂静的室内充斥着肉体拍打的声音，夹杂着淫靡的水声。

这样的交媾让快感更为直接强烈，Barnes被撞击的尾椎发麻。他侧着头，艰难的喘息声中甚至带着虚弱的动物般的哀求，鼻音也湿漉漉的。

“停下……别这样……”

Barnes绝对不想向一个恶魔求饶，可他就快承受不住了。Steve的尺寸对他来说太过了，每次他在其中驰骋都让他像是被一把刀插入一样，更为可耻的是他的身体仍然能在这残忍的折磨后感受到甜蜜的快感。夹在这些激烈而矛盾的情绪之中，Barnes已经快被逼疯了。

“你不会真的愿意我这么做的。”Steve吻着他侧过来的脸颊，那双注视着Barnes的眼睛像是深渊，却又呈现着他挣扎在情欲中的无助的脸，“你总是不够诚实。就像你明明喜欢我，渴望我，却还给自己找一些堂皇的借口，好和我有点交集，却又不会太近以至于失了分寸。”

Steve很快就熟悉了他身体的一切，掌控了他所有的规律。他知道Barnes的后颈、脊柱和清瘦的后腰是最为敏感的地带，他有一次只是吻了吻那些地方，被他粗暴插弄着的Barnes就在剧烈的颤抖中射了出来——操射。

“我让你心动了吗？所以你才头脑发热的跟我一路到这里来？”Steve享受着剖开Barnes思想的快感，他惊异的发现Barnes竟然比他想象中更受自己的吸引。或许从他们见到第一面开始，Barnes就已经对他产生了迷恋。

Steve将他转过来，面对着自己。Barnes碧绿的眼睛迷离的看着他，迟缓的眨了眨，像是一只初生的小猫崽，努力辨别他话中的含义。Steve被这幅神情刺激的加快了冲刺，最后几下深重的顶弄，终于全部射在Barnes的身体内。

Barnes露出吃痛的表情，一瞬间神智清明起来，他好像终于后知后觉的弄明白了Steve的话的含义，向他伸出双臂，搂住他的脖子。Steve还恋恋不舍的操着他温暖的后穴，不肯拔出来，Barnes的腿顺从的缠在他的腰上，脚趾因快感爆发而蜷缩一团。

Barnes对他张开了嘴唇，那双唇看上去格外殷红诱人，猩红的舌尖因为下身被狠狠的操弄着而在阴影中轻颤，时不时划过下唇，探出一点甜蜜的尖来。

“吻我。”

这是命令，又是哀求。

那沙哑至极的两个字就像是从哭腔中捞出来的，又浸了蜜糖，落在Steve的耳朵里，像是又点了一把火，烧光了所有的理智。

Steve不假思索的吻着Barnes，一股血腥气从唇齿交合处弥漫开。Barnes翻身压在他身上，姿势变化使得Steve的性器几乎是深深操着他，他只来的及呻吟一声，依旧强硬的捧着Steve的脸加深这个血吻，直到Steve终于喉咙哽咽着咽下了他的血。

Barnes喘息着念着晦涩的拉丁语，Steve那双眼睛中野兽般的竖瞳剧烈收缩，那是关于驱逐恶魔的古老咒语。

“我会想念你的，”恶魔在最后时刻仍然保持着傲慢，他用那张Steve的脸扬着嘴角，“Bucky。”

Barnes谨慎的观察着，直到确认Steve的瞳色恢复蔚蓝，才松了一口气，用手背擦了擦嘴角的血迹。

他本想用圣水驱赶恶魔，却没想到半路被Steve带进卧室，圣水被留在了客厅。迫不得已他只好咬破自己的舌尖，用自己的血发动咒语。

他承认恶魔的那些话，可事到如今来看，那些也都无所谓了。他确实受到了Steve的吸引，好吧，他承认那是喜欢。可是那又能怎么样呢？他靠猎魔为生，四处游荡，总不能指望这个一看就生活单纯的金发大男孩跟自己一起上路。

Barnes想到这，叹了口气。Steve的东西还埋在他体内，他后知后觉的想起，心情十分复杂，只好趁着他还未苏醒，缓缓抬腰起身。

Barnes不禁再次诅咒这根尺寸惊人的东西，他觉得自己已经抬高了腰，那东西却还有一截在他体内。Steve就躺在他身下，闭着眼睛的样子显得安静而英俊，这让Barnes陡然生出一种正在迷奸别人的错觉，更糟糕的是——他只是试图拔出那根操过自己的东西，却在艰难而漫长的过程中再次被摩擦出了感觉。

Barnes真正的臊红了脸，他扶着酸软的腰，不得不说点脏话缓解羞耻，“妈的，还有比这更糟的吗。”

可能是邪神听到了他的呼唤，Steve缓缓睁开了眼。

“Bucky？”

Barnes身子一震，早就脱力的腿一软。

——他又坐了回去。

***

“你为什么总是跟在我后面打转？”Barnes提着最后一包行李，扔进后备箱，回过头对碍手碍脚的Steve发脾气，“离我远点。”

“我想和你一起走。”Steve摁住了车门，防止Barnes直接上车踩油门。

“别开玩笑了，你家人怎么办？”Barnes有点头疼，“还有，你并不了解我每天面对的是什么样的生活甚至是危险，别像个小孩一样想干什么就干什么，冒然跟过来你只会后悔的。”

Steve蔚蓝色眼睛注视着他，里面的温柔和坚定看的Barnes心惊肉跳，“我可以把这话理解为，你怕我会后悔吗？”

“你甚至不知道驱魔是怎么一回事！”Barnes答非所问，他避开他的视线，徒劳的去拽车门。

“你可以教我。”Steve靠近他，几乎将他困在自己和车子之间，声音低柔，“我没有什么家人，我希望你是我的家人。”

Barnes明显心软了，他无奈的看向他。

Steve尚未打理的金发软软的垂着，蓝色的眼睛像是澄澈的天空，“我想抱抱你，Bucky，可以吗？”

面对这样一个温柔的人，谁能拒绝他的要求呢？

Barnes侧了侧头，抱住了他。

Steve垂下头，刘海挡住了眼睛。他轻轻撩开他的头发，吻在他敏感的后颈上，惹来Barnes一个激灵。

“我真想念你。”

 

end.


End file.
